Don't Leave Me
by YueDreamer
Summary: a love story about Raye and Chad... my first story.. hope u like it^_^
1. Miss Him All The Time

1 This is my first Story, please review if you like it, I wont go on if no one likes it...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are you, Chad…" Raye sitting in the bathroom and thinking about Chad, she still remember the time Chad ran to the same bathroom and when their eyes met at the same time, Raye knows that Chad is the person who she always wanted, but she wasn't sure, she couldn't handle the truth, in her eyes, Chad was a stupid and lazy guy who is in love with her…  
  
"What's wrong with myself?" The tears are coming down from Raye's eyes, she touched her tears," Why am I crying? It's not that I love him! Even if I did like him as a friend, I should be happy for him!" Raye dried her tears and came out from the bathroom.  
  
"Raye! Your friends are here!" Raye's grandpa cried.  
  
"Coming!" Raye dressed up and came down to see her friends, "Hey guys! What's up?"  
  
"Well, Chad sent us a letter and we were wondering if he had send you one!" Serena said teasingly.  
  
"Let me go and have a look!" Raye ran out excitedly and for a few second she came back and looking sad.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Mina.  
  
"Where's your letter, Raye? Don't be shy to show us!" Serena giggles, but suddenly, she got hit. It was Amy.  
  
"He didn't send me a letter…" Raye stroke into the room with sadness on her face.  
  
"Oh! Maybe he forgot…" Serena said and trying to be nice, but this made Raye more upset.  
  
"Sorry, guy! I don't think I could go shopping with you…"said Raye.  
  
"Ok, we understand…" said Amy.  
  
"But, do you like Chad? Have you ever thought about it?" asked Lita Warmly.  
  
"Hey, Serena can I have a look the letter?" Raye turned to Serena and trying to ignore what Lita just said.  
  
"Nothing much, but he did send a picture of he and another girl sitting on the snow and counting stars… sooo romantic!! I wish me and Darien could count stars just like them!!!" Serena handed the letter and the picture to Raye, then start dreaming…  
  
"This girl is pretty…"Raye looking at the picture, something dropping down on the picture…  
  
"What's wrong, Raye?" Asked Amy, "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Nothing, just sand in my eyes…" said Raye trying to dry her tears.  
  
"Yea, yea! Everyone says that when they don't want her friends to know she is really crying!" Serena giggles, suddenly she got hit by Lita.  
  
"No, guys! I'm ok. Don't worry about me…"  
  
"Raye, I think you should let your true felling out! I mean everyone knows you in love with Chad! But why can't you tell him? I know how lose a true love feels, it hurts a lot!! Ask your heart, do you love him?" said Lita.  
  
"I don't know… it feels different when I lost Darien and how could I in love with a stupid and lazy guy?"  
  
"Hey! Darien is my boyfriend; he never liked you, so it's different…" Serena said who is still eating the cookies Raye made.  
  
"It only means you never liked Darien and love has no reason why you love him or how bad he is, so go into your heart and tell yourself how did you feel about him…"  
  
"Hey, it's snowing!!!" cried Serena, "remember the time we went to that ski competition, and how Chad trying to save Raye made himself become an ice!!! That was funny…"  
  
"yea…"said Raye, her eyes are wet again, "I miss Chad… I really do… I don't want to lose him again… please guys, tell me what to do…"  
  
"Hey, look at this!" Serena handed the magazine to everyone, "It's this Ski competition again! Let's go ski and Raye can tell Chad how she feels about him!"  
  
"yea! That's a good idea, Let's go!" said Mina and Amy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey guys! Please email me or write a review to me if I should keep write this story! Thanks!  
  
*WaterPrincess* 


	2. His fiancee

Hey! Thanks for reviewing my story! I never thought I would get that much reviews. Hehe..: P  
  
Here is the second chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Finally we are here again!!!" said Lita.  
  
"Snow!!!" said Serena excitedly as she put her hand out and tried to get some snow in her hand, "I love snow, Darien! Come here!"  
  
"Hey! Look at this! Don't you think it looks like you Serena?" Darien looked at the snowman he just made (a heavy body and a head with two balls on tops of it) everyone laughed, except Serena and Raye.  
  
"Darien! Are you my boyfriend or not?" said Serena, she walked to the snow man and trying to hide it behind her.  
  
"You wish! MEATBALL head" Laughed Darien.  
  
"Fine!" Serena bent her knees and made a little snowball, she threw it to the direction where Darien was.  
  
"Ouch!" Serena just realised Darien had already moved away from that place and the ball she had thrown out had hit another guy, a guy that looks very familiar.  
  
"I, I'm sorry. It was all his...fault!" said Serena who was pointing at Darien angrily.  
  
"It's alright, I'm ok!" Raye looked up, it was the same voice she had dreamed about all the time.  
  
"Chad?" said Raye hopefully, she touched that guy's shoulder "Is that you.?"  
  
"Raye?" The guy turned around, "Why are you here?"  
  
"Well.. I have something to tell you." said Raye nervously.  
  
"Really," said Chad looking surprised, Raye never wanted to talk to him, " So, what is it?"  
  
"umm. I. I miss - "  
  
"Chad!" Someone had interrupted, "Here you are!"  
  
Raye turned around, it was the girl in that picture. (Sorry, to interrupt, just want to tell you want is Julia look like: shoulder strength curly blond hair, grey eyes and she's taller than Chad by 12.5cm, Hehe.)  
  
"Julia!" Chad ran to the girl and holding her hand walking towards Raye, "This is Raye, my old friend from Japan, and this is my fiancée, Julia." Chad kissed Julia on the cheek.  
  
Raye felt like her heart was splitting into two, or even more. She couldn't breathe properly and she felt like she was going to die any second, even if she's not going to die. she didn't want to be living on earth anyway, like there was nothing she cared about in the world, she felt tired, she couldn't cry anymore. Her tears are already dry by the missing feelings inside her.She felt the world was getting darker and darker.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Raye, are you alright?" Raye heard a very warm and low but very familiar voice coming next to her.  
  
"Where am I?" Said Raye, find herself lying in a very comfortable but simple bedroom.  
  
"You are in my room," the same voice said.  
  
"What happened?" asked Raye.  
  
"You fell unconscious!" Raye slowly turning her head to the voice where it came from, it was Chad, he looked nervous and worried.  
  
"Oh!" said Raye, her heart is still bleeding, "where are my friends and your. fiancée?"  
  
"Serena is outside asking Julia how she met me and all that girl stuff, Amy, Lita and Mina went to get ready for their ski competition," said Chad, he looked down, "Raye, can you tell me why you came here?"  
  
Raye, looking into Chad's eyes, thought; 'how beautiful they are, how could I never realise that,' she thought.  
  
"Too late, it doesn't matter anymore." Raye turned around, she wants to cry, but there is no tears coming down from her eyes.  
  
"Ok, well, can you please go back to Japan after the ski competition?" Chad closed his eyes.  
  
Raye was in a shock, she didn't know Chad hates her that much, she really felt hurt inside, she felt something dropped onto her hand.  
  
'Wait, these can't be my tears, I don't have any tears in my eyes and I never will,' Raye thought, 'but what is it then?'  
  
"But can I come to your wedding?" suggested Raye, she wants to see Chad in the ceremonial robe even though the bride is not her, she knew she will be happy for him if he and Julia is in love.  
  
"Please don't!" said Chad urgently.  
  
"Why you hate me so much?" cried Raye.  
  
"I.I'm. sorry." said Chad, looking sad.  
  
"Fine! If you hate me that much! Get out!" shouted Raye.  
  
"Raye, please forgive me, I don-"  
  
"GET OUT!!!" screamed Raye.  
  
Is that too short? Please tell me if it is too short, I'll write more each time!  
  
1 bWater Princessb 


	3. Nightmare

Hey hey! Thanks for the reviews! This is my first story and I'll finish it no matter what!!! So, here comes the third chapter!  
  
******************************  
  
"Raye?" the sky was dark all Raye could see is a man is walking towards her.  
  
"Leave me alone, Chad!" Raye screamed, she always remember this familiar voice, "I hate you!"  
  
"Why do you hate me?" Chad said angrily, "You were the person who said you never liked me and you said I am a jerk and wanted me to leave you alone! Then one year later, you came to me and then you fell unconscious, for kindness I let you sleep in my future wife's and my bedroom, and after all those kindness, all I get is GET OUT of MY bedroom?"  
  
"So, what you mean is YOU should be the person who suppose to hate me and YOU are the person who suppose to lying on YOUR bed and telling ME to get out?" Raye shouted, her heart is bleeding, after all the pressure and embarrassing ness, she came and want to tell Chad she loves him very much and she thought Chad will still felt the same way as her, but when the first time she saw Julia in the picture and the first time she saw Chad kissed her, she knew things changed and will never be the same again, but it was even worse! When Chad told her Julia is her fiancée, she still thought if we can't be lovers, maybe we could still be friends, but by the time Chad told her he doesn't want to see her after the ski competition, she knew they would never be friends again and her heart is dying.  
  
"Yes, that is what I mean!" Chad smiled.  
  
"Chad, tell her to leave us alone! He doesn't love you anymore he loves me and stop being so ridiculous!" Raye heard A woman's voice came behind Chad, "Come on, Chad! It's our wedding day remember? Go change your clothes!"  
  
"Oh yes Honey!" Chad holds Julia's neck and kissed her deeply, "And Raye! I don't love you anymore as my wife said, go back to Japan, I don't want to see you again!" Chad and Julia laughed coldly then walked away.  
  
`What is that?' Raye thought as she heard some giggling noise, `Serena? Amy? Lita? Mina? Why are you guys doing this to me?'  
  
"Raye got dumped! This is the funniest thing I ever heard!" Serena laughed as she walked in.  
  
"Haha, You always say you into love, but what now?" Lita and Mina walked in as well.  
  
"What have I told you, Raye? Love is the stupidest thing in the world and you fall into it, how perthedic? You diserved it!" Amy walked in and was shaking her head.  
  
"Stop that! Shut up! No, it's not! I don't want it! NOOOOOO!" Raye could hear all her friends were laughing and giggling about her.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Raye, are you alright?" Serena petting Raye gently.  
  
"Where am I?" Raye looked up, `it was a dream.'  
  
"Chad's bedroom, Darien and I heard you screamed last night so I decide I would stay here with you and help you with something." Serena continued, "By the way, have you had nightmare last night? I heard you were screaming and shouting all night."  
  
"Yea, I had a very horrible dream." Raye said as she told Serena all the things had happen in her dream.  
  
"Oh, Raye!" said Serena, her eyes filled with tears, "I know it's hard for you to get over this, but you have to! I mean Chad is going to marry Julia and there is nothing you could do about it, you loves Chad and you should happy for him if he found his real destiny, I am sure your destiny is around here somewhere watching you and he will be upset if you are like this."  
  
"You're right, we are not meant to be together, why should I be so stubborn about it?" Raye smiled," Thanks, Serena! I can't believe I learned a lesson from you!"  
  
"That's better! You are pretty when you smile! We all worried about you, but I think you are ok, now!" said Serena, "Amy, Lita, Mina, Chad and Darien were here an hour ago, but I told them to have some rest, Ski competition tomorrow! But, well Chad is still outside, you wanna see him?"  
  
"NO!" Raye shouted, her heart starts hurting again.  
  
"Ok, ok! I'll tell him to leave you alone!" Serena walked out after she said, "But you can not always stay here forever, you have to make it clear to Chad how you felt about him and let him decide what to do."  
  
`Let him decide what to do?' thought Raye, `let him to hurt me again? NO WAY!'  
  
********************************************  
  
Ok, what do you think? Please R&R!!!  
  
bWater Princess/b 


	4. I have to be strong, even though I am no...

Thanx for the reviews! They made me want to write more!!! Hehe... anyway! Here comes chapter 4!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Chad's room...  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Amy said worriedly.  
  
"Yes." Raye sits on the bed and lowered her beautiful voice(hehe).  
  
"But, you need some rest!" Mina said.  
  
"I had enough rest, now it's time to have some exercise!" Raye said then laughed, "I don't wanna be like Serena!"  
  
Everyone laughed, except Serena.  
  
"I, I don't get it!" Serena said confusingly.  
  
"Raye was trying to say you are fat, meatball-head!" Darien laughed loudly.  
  
"Oh... HEY!" Serena yelled, but then smiled, "It's good that Raye back to normal!"  
  
"Yea, don't worry about me, Serena! I can handle this!" Raye smiled back.  
  
~*~**~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ski Competition...  
  
"Good Morning, ladies and gentlemen! There are still 3 hours to go before the competition starts, please stay where you are, we'll come back after 3 hours! ThanQ!" The speaker said.  
  
"3 hours, it's gonna be a long time!" Raye said, looked at the sky and took a deep breath, "Can I really handle it?"  
  
"Hey! Raye!" Raye turned around, she saw her friends walking toward her.  
  
"Raye! Look! Chocolate ice-cream with strawberry on the top!" Serena handed Raye an ice-cream and smiled happily.  
  
"I want your one!" Raye said, pointing at Serena's ice-cream.  
  
"No, it's MINE!!!" Serena quickly turned around trying to hide her ice-cream.  
  
"Ok, you can have it!" Raye laughed out loudly.  
  
"Thanx!" Serena look at her ice-cream, but there is only ice-cream cone, "Where is my ice-cream?" she looked down, as she saw her strawberry flavour ice-cream fell on the snow.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!" Serena sobbed.  
  
"Serena, you are so dumb!" everyone laughed.  
  
"Hey! Here you are!" everyone turned around as they saw Julia and Chad walking toward them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Raye said coldly, still feeling her heart is hurting, but she didn't show it. `I have to look strong, even though I'm not!' is all Raye could think of.  
  
"Chad is going to be in this Ski Competition, so I came to cheer him up!" Julia kissed Chad on the cheek then gave Raye a strange smile that made Raye so uncomfortable.  
  
`Why is she smiling at me like that?' Raye look confused, but smiled back.  
  
"I can't believe he did those stuff to Raye and could still stand here like nothing happened!" Lita said carelessly.  
  
"LITA!" Amy yelled.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
Raye looked at Chad hurtfully and saw he hasn't said anything yet, all he did is looking down and being silent.  
  
"Um, Julia!" Darien said thoughtfully, "What is your lastname?"  
  
"Janes, but it's gonna be Tasuka(I don't know Chad's lastname) soon!" Julia said sweetly, "Why?"  
  
"Are you the girl who won 23 gold metals for America in only 3 years?(yes, she's an American)" Darien continued. Everyone was kind shocked after what Darien just said.  
  
"Yes, but that was before." Julia looked at Chad. Raye could see Chad's head lowered even more.  
  
"But I heard after an accident, you can't ski anymore, is that right?" Darien kept going.  
  
"Yes, but it wasn't an accident!" Julia's eyes filled with tears that could come out any minute.  
  
Raye looked at Chad again, he lowered his head as down as possible, no one noticed it, except Raye and Julia.  
  
`What's wrong with Chad, why is he look so upset? It must has something to do with that accident.'  
  
"Raye! Come on!" Serena holds Raye's arm and said urgently.  
  
"Where are we going?" Raye said.  
  
"To ready for the competition! There is only 1 hour to go!"  
  
"Sure, I'm coming!"  
  
`Why do I care! It's not that I still like him!'  
  
`Yes, you still love him!' a little voice came from Raye's head.  
  
`NO! I don't' Raye punched her head gently and walking towards the changing room, `I have to concentrate on this competition, I lost once, but this time, I have to WIN!"  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*  
  
hehe, like my story? I thought I only got 2 chapters to go, but it seems I changed my mind, cuz my idea didn't work out! So, it's gonna be more than 2 chapters, might around 3-5 short chapters! Anyway, please R&R!!!!!  
  
WaterPrincess 


	5. Author's Note

Author: Thanx for the reviews, but now I stuck at this chapter, can any of u gimme some ideas of what should happen next???  
  
Water Princess 


End file.
